


Forgive Me, Jane

by asoulofstars



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Thor and Jane Fluff, Thor and Loki Brotherly Angst, fosterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's thoughts as he destroys the Bifrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Thor Week a while back.

Thor inhaled a deep breath to give him the strength to break the rainbow bridge beneath his feet. It was the only way to save the Jotuns and their realm.

"If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" Loki shouted behind him.

Thor knew that. And he truly regretted that. He had grown quite fond of Jane. The Midgardian woman who had stood up to him, had taken him in, and had helped to humble him. He never liked being hit with things, but he was so grateful that her truck had slammed into him.

"Forgive me, Jane!" he said out loud, as if she could hear his deep voice.

The bridge shattered into a wave of blinding light as Mjolnir struck the deep crack that he already made. Thor and Loki both went flying, and Thor felt something grab his ankle. He breathed a sigh of relief. That relief erupted as Loki and their father conversed, and Thor saw the look in Loki's eyes.

"NO! No, Loki!" Thor said strongly, trying to keep his brother from doing what he wanted.

Loki let go, and Thor let out a wounded shout. Odin hauled Thor up onto the broken edge of the Bifrost's rainbow bridge. Thor had just lost two of the most important people in his life. His brother, his best friend, and Jane, the woman that had helped change him into someone worthy of having the strength and power that he does.

~*~FOSTERSON~*~

Thor stood with Heimdall looking out at the cosmos.

"Can you see her?" he asked.

"She searches for you," Heimdall answered.

Thor smiled softly. He knew that Jane would not give up. She was a strong-minded and strong-willed individual. She was a warrior in her own right, a warrior of the mind. He adored her strength and passion to do what was right and find out the truth. He adored her tender nature, and how she was so open-hearted. He hoped that she would complete her research and reunite them, and he would help work to restore the Bifrost from this end. Perhaps one day they would meet in the middle.

He hoped that she would forgive him for being a little slower for keeping his promise. He did not want her to be angry with him. These things happened. But, with the kiss they shared, he had hope that she would forgive him. He knew that his arms would feel empty until they were holding her again. His heart ached to see her once more. Her deep brown eyes and smile. To hear her laugh and voice. He knew that they would meet again. Fate brought them together once, and he knew that they still had more to their story.


End file.
